A Blind Fate
by Guardian-Of-Quiet-Waters
Summary: Pairo was never injured, Kurapika had no reason or need to leave the forest of his people. Would his revenge only grow if he was there when his people were slain, his sight ripped from him? Or would he let the self destroying rage fade in exchange for something better? (Warning- AU story)
1. Chapter 1

Screams pierced the cold night air in the Lukso Province and the home of the Kurta Clan. Kurapika, a young member of the Kurta clan awoke to the smell of smoke and blood and the sight of his mother waking him frantically."

"Kurapika! Wake up now! Someone is attacking us! You have to go!" She whispered to him in a panic. Her clothing was smudged with soot and blood, a look of pure terror spread across her face and her eyes the brilliant red color that was specific to their clan and often the reason for their distance from the rest of the world. "Kurapika! You have to go, now!" She hissed fearfully looking about hurriedly before yanking him to his feet and handing him a bag. "Head in the direction of the cave that you found with Pairo and don't stop! Keep away from towns and don't talk to anyone, find a man called Ging, he's a hunter and owns me a favor! But no one else!"

"But where is father?! and Pairo?!" He asked her fearfully, her silence and inability to look at him properly said everything.

"GO!" She finally screamed, shoving him out one of the huts' back windows just as the door to their home was smashed in. Kurapika wanted to run back but he couldn't just ignore what his mother had all but begged of him. So he picked himself up and started running as fast as he could, doing his best to not look at the blazes of what was once the homes of his people, or smell the coppery stench of the blood, blood of his friends, his family, his clan…

"Where do you think your going kid, huh?" A huge man spoke lifting Kurapika right off the ground by his throat with one cruelty and malice he saw in the man's eyes was terrifying and the small blonde Kurta began to shake. "Aw it the little rabbit scared?" The man taunted, loosing his hold ever so slightly. Kurapika moved so fast he even surprised himself, slashing out with a small dagger that he had managed to pull from the bag his mother had given him, his eyes their bright crimson color of rage. He made a direct hit, slashing one of the larger man's eyes causing him to screech in pain and release Kurapika.

"You little Monster!" The man snarled holding his injured eye with one hand and drawing his sword with the other and Kurapika had no time to react. The blade moved with incredible speed slashing cleanly across both of his eyes and it was Kurapika's turn to cry out in agony. He pressed his hands against his injured eyes doing his best to staunch the bleeding and pain that was washing over. "HAHA serves you right brat!" The man laughed manically and carelessly. Kurapika realized his opening through the haze of pain and jabbed his dagger as hard as he could into the man's foot and deep into the ground and ran as fast and as far as he could.

-x-

Kurapika was not sure how far or for how long he ran before he crumpled to the ground but when he awoke all he saw a world of black, no shapes, no other colors, just a endless black darkness. He tried to sit up but quickly found that his arms would no longer support him and he fell back to the ground once more.

"Oh good, your awake. You sure took your time." A voice said suddenly. Kurapika spun and pulled away from the unknown voice frantically.

"Who are you?!" He snarled defensively, painfully aware that he could not see a thing and was completely unarmed.

"Well your defiantly Mifka's kid… The name's Ging." Kurapika's jaw dropped in shock, how could he be so lucky?!

"You knew my mother?" He tentatively questioned the stranger who had called himself Ging.

"Just in passing, sweet woman, helped me out when I was in a really tight pinch. Sorry I was too late to help out more." His words intent had been a kind one but they only brought forward all the horrible memories of what had transpired. "Hey! Don't start crying!" Ging exclaimed and Kurapika realized he was indeed crying.

"Not crying." He argued, trying to wipe away the falling tears and instead touched a tight rap of bandages across his eyes.

"Well your defiantly one tough kid, you ran pretty damn far with injury like that. Not much I could do about your sight though, your just gonna have to learn how to do without." Kurapika simply nodded his head deftly not saying a word.

"Most kids would start screaming that it's a mistake or start to blame someone but you're pretty calm about the fact that your now totally blind.

"Well there's no point in denying reality and as for blaming someone, I hardly think you're the right person." He stated with a expression of dead seriousness.

"Haha! Wow kid your pretty interesting!" The man laughed and patted the blonde Kurta on the head, still snickering. Kurapika frowned at the childish gesture but otherwise did nothing in response.

"Teach me how to fight without my eyes."

"What? Why would I do that?" Ging asked with genuine confusion. Kurapika just sighed and shook his head but he quickly regretted the movement as it gave him a sudden splitting headache. Once the pain began to recede Kurapika gave his response.

"I can't avenge my clansmen's murder without knowing how to fight without my eyes. And I also don't want to be any burden so I want you to teach me how to fight blind." He stated without a shred of doubt in his words. He felt the Hunter hesitating, muttering absently to himself, before he finally spoke.

"Not saying you should stick to that revenge idea of yours, but you got a deal kid. But on one condition, you come with me to Hunter Association."

"Hunter Association?"

"Your the last Kurta alive. Technically speaking your people are considered a extinct race now so you qualify for Hunter Protection and are probably going to need it for now. And I can't have ya following me around like a lost puppy so we're going to Hunter Association to let them figure out the details."

"I can't say I like it... But I realize I don't really have any other options. Very well, I agree to your terms Ging-san."

 **Author's Note- I am not technically sure if Kurapica would actually be able to qualify for a 'Hunter Association but I liked the idea so I'm going with it. This a AU after all. But please read and review, I hope to update this story fairly regularly. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed my story so far. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The days quickly passed as the strange pair made their way towards the Hunter Headquarters. And as they traveled Kurapika began to realize that, while he could no longer see anything from his red eyes, the boost of power and endurance that came with them didn't ever fade. His eyes had become permanently the brilliant red hue that normally only surfaced with intense emotions so he found himself hiding his injured eyes under tight white bandages and his cloak's cowl.

But that was not the only change that occurred with the loss of his sight he was quickly becoming extremely sensitive of the world around him the more he trained with Ging. He could not physically see the world but he could hear it, taste it, smell it, feel it all in terrifyingly accurate detail. Ging eventually explained to him that he was unconsciously using his Nen to compensate for the loss of his sight, though he admitted that he had never seen such a thing happen before.

"So what things does a Hunter do?"

"Hm? What we do?" Ging paused tapping his finger thoughtfully to his chin for giving a answer. "It depends really, there are many different types of Hunters, I'm a Archaeological Hunter. Simply put, Hunters who are dedicated to uncovering ruins and reviving ancient societies."

"Like my people now…" The young Kurta said with heavy sorrow in his words.

"Well yeah I guess so… But mostly its about finding and protecting ruins or ancient structures. Why'd you ask?"

"Well I've only read about one Hunter in a book…"

"I didn't think your people would even know who a hunter was let alone have a book about one."

"Yeah I got it from a woman me and my friend Pairo…" He choked at the name of his now deceased friend but continued on. "Her name was Shelia. She said she wanted to become a Hunter."

"Shelia huh? Hm, can't say I've heard of her but it's entirely possible she became a hunter anyway. Do you want to see her again?"

"I don't know… maybe."

"Well you got time kid."

"My name is Kurapika Ging-san." The blonde boy retorted with a frown, crossing his arms across his chest indigently.

"Yes it is, but I think 'kid' suites you better." He answered laughing uproariously as he dodged Kurapika's flying fist with ease.

-x-

Eventually the two of them reached their destination. Kurapita found himself at a loss for breath at the heavy intensity and feeling of power that echoed in the air of the headquarters of the Hunter Association. And he remained unnaturally tense and on edge as he was lead to sit before the Chairman, Isaac Netero.

"So the Kutra Clan is no more…" The chairman said once Ging told him what had happened. "Your name is Kurapika yes?"

"Y-yes, sir." Kurapika answered hastily, obviously quite tense.

"Ohoho" The elderly looking man chuckled playfully. "no need for Sir Kurapika-kun. Netero is fine."

"Oh okay, Netero-san." He answered, his body loosening slightly in the air casualness.

"So tell me Kurapika-kun, what do you wish to do now? We can offer you protection since you are the last of your people, but ultimately the decision is up to you." The tension returned to Kurapika and his expression became chillingly frigid.

"I want to avenge my clansmen, I want to regain their eyes. All I am asking is that you tell me how would be the best way to go about it."

"Well you are defiantly determined, but the Phantom Troupe is a extremely dangerous group. Not to mention the loss of your sight, lessens your odds of defeating them greatly." At that Kurapika leapt to his feet his anger plainly displayed, but the chairmen continued unaffected. "ButI can tell that you have been training with Ging. If you continue you will most likely become incredibly strong. But I don't think that is in your best interest."

"What?! Why not?!"

"Become stronger is good. But not for revenge, strength through revenge is a temporary thing. It almost never lasts and always leads to self-destruction." The Blonde Kurta gritted his teeth angrily, obviously not willing to listen to Netero. "I believe a change of scenery would be best. Be a child for awhile, you might find yourself changing your opinions. Ging, you have a son on Whale Island, yes?"

"Yeah what of it?" He answered with a puzzled expression but quickly he caught on. "You want him to go live with Gon?!" He choked out in shock.

"Yes! Exactly! You did find him after all." The chairmen declared jovially, waggling a finger teasingly.

"Wait just a moment! I haven't agreed to anything!" Kurapika exclaimed in objection.

"Well how about I make a deal with you then. If you to Whale Island and live with Ging's boy for 4 years like a normal kid I will let you take the Hunter Exam. But if you don't you will never be able to take it. Okay?"

"That's not a deal! That's a threat!" The blonde argued helplessly as he realized that if he didn't agree he would never get his Hunter License and be able to go after the Phantom Troupe.

"Hoho I guess it is." Kurapika just moaned, placing his head in his hands in defeat and Ging just shook is head tiredly.

"You win Netero-san… I'll do as you say."

"Good choice!" The chairman answered the Kurta with a smile.

-x-

Kurapika's first thought of Whale Island was 'peaceful'. But when he met the woman named Mito, who he later learned was Ging's cousin, his first thought was 'scary'. Mostly because when she saw Ging she socked him in the face, sending his flying a good 5 feet.

"You got some nerve Ging! Showing up again after all but abandoning your son here!" She snarled at him furiously.

"What was I suppose to do Mito?! I'm a Hunter he would have just gotten hurt if I brought him with me!"

"Baka! That is not what I meant! You don't ever visit! Ever! You don't deserve the title of Father!" She raged at him relentlessly, looking like she was going to punch him again.

"Um, Miss? I know you have your reasons for being angry with him but I would be very grateful if you would let him live." Kurapika tentatively asked the very angry woman, stepping forward to stay her raised hand, letting his cowl fall away to show his face clearly.

"A boy?" Mito blinked down at the Blonde Kurta as if just realizing his presence. "Why are you with Ging?"

"Ging-san, saved me. I am the last of my people and due to certain circumstances I have been required to live on Whale Island for a full 4 years." At his words Mito's eyes grew soft and she let her hand fall from it raised position to crouched down to Kurapika's eye level. Her face grew sad when she saw the bandages around the boy's eyes and his young age.

"Who were your people?" She asked him softy.

"The Kurta." He answered simply.

"I am very sorry for what has happened to you and your people…"

"Kurapika, my name is Kurapika." He told her quietly.

"Well Kurapika, if you really want to you are welcome to stay here. Gon is always say how he would love to have a brother." She told him with a gentle welcoming smile, patting him on the shoulder comfortingly. Kurapika could not deny the motherly gesture was so comforting to him and she felt so genuine. He found himself accepting her offer almost happily.

"I would be very grateful Mito-san." Awarding her a small, rare smile.

"Great! So glad it all worked out. Tell Gon I said 'hi' for me kid!" And just like that Ging was gone, leaving behind a confused Kurapika and very angry Mito.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well it is good thing Gon wasn't here… that moron." She grumbled to herself absently but let it go with a sigh and turned to face Kurapika again. "You must be starving, would you like something to eat?" He nodded his head yes just as his stomach let out a loud growl. The Kurta blushed sheepishly but Mito only laugh good-naturedly and waved him into her small but cozy house.

"Careful it's hot." She told him as she placed a steaming bowl of soup in front of him once he had sat down at the dining room table.

"Arigato Mito-san" He thanked her as he dipped his spoon into the soup and lifted it to his mouth and blew on the hot liquid to cool it before he ate. "It's delicious!" He told her happily and repeated the process with a hungry gusto. The bowl of soup was more then half finished when the door to the home burst open and a small boy in with spiky dark hair that stood straight in the air, dressed in all green, well worn clothing raced in and tackled Mito excitedly.

"Ne ne! Mito-san! Look what I found! Aren't they beautiful!" He exclaimed to Mito holding up a bunch of the most exotic and odd looking flowers she had ever seen towards her.

"Yes Gon they are." She told him with a warm smile, taking the flowers and placed them in a vase on the windowsill. Kurapika remained silent, enjoying the warm moment quietly but straightened up abruptly when he smelled something he had not smelled since he was back in the Lukso Province. "That's the Hien Flower! Where did you find it?!" He exclaimed jumping to his feet and pulled a specific flower from the bunch to sniff it just to be sure, he had been correct. He smiled fondly at the feeling of familiarity.

"You know it's name? That's so cool!" The boy named Gon exclaimed taking Kurapika's hand as he happily beaming up at him. But frowned when he saw the bandages over his eyes. "Are you hurt?" He asked in a blunt but worried tone.

"Yes I am. I can't see anymore."

"Oh… I'm sorry…" Gon apologized sadly. "But you don't seem like you can't."

"Gon!" Mito chastised mildly.

"It's fine. I'm glad it doesn't seem like I can't. My name is Kurapika, I am guessing yours is Gon?" He found himself saying, the other boy was so honest and kind the words had just come out of their own accord.

"Mmh!" Gon answered with another beaming smile. "Ne Kurapika! How old are you?"

"Well I am about 10…"

"I'm 8! That means your going to be my Onii-san right?"

"I guess so…" He said with a tentative smile unsure if that was the right thing to say.

"Yata! That's great!" Gon grinned happily up at the older boy. "Where did you come from? What do you like to do for fun? I want to show you everything!" He chattered on happily, a huge ball of energy.

"Gon, Kurapika just got here so why don't you go clean up and I'll get you some soup too then you two can talk later, alright?" Mito suggested to the younger boy diplomatically.

"Okay!" He answered easily and raced up the stairs excitedly.

"He is so energetic and happy." Kurapika said with a quiet expression.

"Yes he is." Mito answered with a look of fondness towards the stairs Gon had just raced up. "Are you finished, Kurapika-kun?" She asked him looking at the bowl that was still in front of him.

"Oh yes, thank you again, it was delicious." He told her politely and honestly and she took the bowl away to put it in the sink.

"Oh my, your cloths are really worn out." She was correct, his clothing was now quite dirty and torn in places, Kurapika couldn't see it but when he felt the fabric he realized she was right. "Would you like me to find you another pair of cloths?"

"I would like to keep them for now if that alright…" He hesitated, unsure if what he wanted to ask was too selfish. "But would… Would you be able to make me a new pair if I told you how?" He heard no response at first and began to fret that he had asked too much. "It's fine if you can't. I'm sorry, that was too imposing of me…"

"Oh no, not at all Kurapika! I would be very happy to make you a new pair of cloths, I can understand how you would want to hold onto something of your people." She assured him hastily realizing that her pause of surprise and left him unsure since he could not actually see her expression.

"Thank you very much Mito-san. Thank you." He said with grateful and relieved smile.

"Of course Kurapika your are apart of our little family now after all." She responded confidently and rapped the Blonde Kurta in a warm comforting hug. He blushed a bright red but didn't pull away.

-x-

Gon came back down to the dining room once he was washed up and dresses in clean cloths, happily taking up his conversation and inquiries with Kurapika once more. By the time night had fallen the two boys were well acquainted and had thought up several things they wanted to do the next day, it had only been a matter of in what order to do them and if they would have time for all of them. During the whole evening not a single thought of his revenge entered Kurapika's mind but once Gon had fallen asleep and Kurapika was lying down on a futon that Mito had put out for him in Gon's room the thoughts returned.

"Mito-san?"

"Yes Kurapika?" She answered, turing to face the blonde haired boy just as she was about to leave the bedroom.

"I won't be staying forever and while I appreciate your hospitality, there is something I need to do and I can't become too comfortable or I might fail…" She just stared at him for a moment then she walked briskly over to him, crouched down and flicked him sharply on the forehead.

"Ouch! Why did you do that?!" Kurapika exclaimed indigently as he rubbed his injured forehead but Mito ignored him completely.

"What nonsense! You silly boy! I meant it when I said you are apart of your family now and I hardly think being able to enjoy yourself being a bad or unhelpful thing! You are going to do all of the things you two were coming up with and more young man!" She snapped. But her frown quickly shifted to a gentle smile when she saw Kurapika looking away, properly embarrassed by her scolding. She knelt to take his small hands in hers and looked him squarely in the face, as if he had no bandages covering his eyes, as if he could see her.

"You seem to me to be a very kind and smart boy. I know you're hurting, and though I never got the chance to meet them I would think your people would want you to be happy." She paused for moment, then hardened her expression. "There gone, you are not." At that Kurapika jerked his hands away sharply and his expression grew dark and bitter.

"You don't understand at all. Good night Mito-san" He told her coldly but she could still see the hurt that he was trying to hide from her with cruel words.

"Good night Kurapika." She answered softly. But as she closed the bedroom door behind her she became aware that perhaps she had been too hasty. She realized she would simply have to give him time, give him place to heal. She couldn't rush him, she could only stand beside him, to let him know that he was not so alone as he feared.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Kurapika refused to speak a word to Mito unless she addressed him specifically and even then his answers were cold and abruptly short. But Gon thankfully remained unaware of the blonde's actions and happily chatted with both of them as they ate breakfast together. As soon as they had finished eating Gon had pulled Kurapika out the door excitedly to lead him towards some of the dense woods that existed on Whale Island.

"I want you too meet Kon!" Gon told Kurapika when he had asked where they were going. The Kurta looked at the smaller boy with a puzzled expression as they pressed onward into the woods. "He a foxbear! He'll love you I know it!" Kurapika had paled considerably when Gon had said 'FoxBear' but he knew there was no way to back out now. They walked for another good ten minuted until Gon halted in a small clearing somewhere near the middle of the woods.

"Kooooooooon!" Gon shouted loudly and Kurapika had to cover his sensitive ears at the noise. "Where are yooooooooou! There is someone I want you to meet!" It was less then a minute or two before they heard the rumbling noise of an approaching creature of considerable size to echo around them.

"Gon… Are you sure that is such a good idea?" Kurapika whispered to the other boy as he lowered his hands from his ears but Gon just grinned happily.

"Of course! How else would he know I'm here?" The blonde just sighed helplessly at the other boy's logic, Gon was defiantly an odd one. Then Kurapika felt it, the presence of a large, powerful creature as he had expected, but the felt something he did not. The creature didn't feel dangerous, or cruel, it still felt wild but intelligent and much kinder then what he had expected of a foxbear, especially in the presence of humans. He could hear it turning to face him, bringing it's cold wet nose right in front of him.

"Kon this is Kurapika my Onii-san, and Kurapika this is Kon one of my best friends." But Kurapika didn't move a muscle still not sure what to do. And a silence passed for a minute or so, neither beast or boy moving, until Kurapika finally gathered his courage to lift his hand to place it lightly on the muzzle of the supposedly fearsome beast.

" _It is a pleasure to meet you, friend of Gon"_ Kurapika jumped backwards sharply in shock. He didn't know how but somehow he knew that the foxbear, Kon, had spoken to him. And Gon was practically beaming.

"I knew it!" The younger boy crowed excitedly and ran forward to hug the foxbear. And Kurapika remained stock still, his head spinning at what had just happened.

"I-I…h-he…" He stuttered out softly unable to form a sentence.

"Kon talked to you too right?"

"Y-yes"

"See?! Kon only talks to me usually, so he must really like you!" Gone reasoned easily. "Ne, Kurapika… do you want to be a hunter?" He asked suddenly, his voice taking a softer yet more serious tone.

"Yes, I do. Do you want to be one Gon?"

"Yes! I want to meet my dad! I want to become a Hunter! So why do you want to be Hunter?" Kurapika was taken aback at first by this question but quickly regained his composure.

"To give revenge to the Murderers of my clan and to regain the lost Scarlet eye's." He stated both morosely and confidently.

"Scarlet eyes?" Gon asked looking very confused.

"The eyes of the Kurta Clan turn a brilliant hue of red when they experience intense emotions and is considered one of the gorgeous colors in the world. So my people's eyes fetch a very high price on the black market and that is also the reason why they were murdered."

"Well I still think that doesn't sound like a good idea, the revenge I mean. I think getting back your people's eyes seems like a better idea. You should do that!" He told the Kurta brightly and Kurapika simply stared at the smaller boy. Gon's logic was so simple and childish but when he said it, it was like all the rage and hate that had been boiling and festering in his body didn't make sense to him anymore, it seemed so foolish, so unnecessary. The tears spilled from his sightless eyes freely and he made no move to brush them away. Gon began to panic when he saw the torrent of tears. "I'm so sorry Kurapika! I didn't mean to upset you!"

"No, I am okay Gon. Thank you."

"Sure! And that's good!" Gon answered in relief. "You want to go back home now?"

"Sure Gon, let's go home." And so without another word they waved goodbye to Kon and Gon lead them out the woods and back to the house where Mito was waiting for them at the door.

"We're home!" Gon shouted as they grew closer, waving cheerily.

"Welcome home you two, did you have fun?"

"Mmh! Kurapika got to meet Kon! Kon liked him too!"

"Well it sounds like you both had quite the day. Dinner is on the table, but no eating until your both cleaned up." She told them, sending Gon running towards the stairs as he had done just the other day, to clean up first. Kurapika didn't mind waiting a bit, because of the two Gon was defiantly covered in more dirt then Kurapika who had mercifully not gotten nearly as dirty. But all the same, once Gon had finished he went to take a bath as well.

But Kurapika was surprised to find that once he finished there was a neatly folded pile of clothing set out for him. With a shrug he lifted the top piece of clothing to feel it and was shocked to realize is was one of the traditional garments of the Kurta clan, commonly worn for traveling. It was painstaking hand stitched with the patterns of his people. And he quickly grabbed the rest of the clothing in the pile to feel them as well and found that the rest was a plain but practical shirt and pair of pants for under the traditional garment. (Think of the first outfit we see Kurapika wear) Kurapika almost found himself crying again but he held it in as he knelt on the cold bathroom floor, clutching the fabric tightly to his chest, shaking from his unshed tears. Even though he had acted and spoken so cruelly to Mito-san she had still gone out of her way to recreate a outfit of his people for him. And once the shaking had stopped Kurapika dawned the clothing almost reverently and when he came down the stairs he heard Mito gasp at the sight of him and Gon giving him a cheering approval.

"I'm so sorry Mito-san for the way I acted. Thank you, thank you for everything." Kurapika told her with a grateful smile and small bow to her. She just nodded, tears of happiness in her eyes, but then remembered he couldn't actually see her nod.

"Of course Kurapika, there is nothing to apologize for."

"All the same, I am sorry. But I still want to be a Hunter." He could almost feel her heart sinking at his words. "But don't worry. I'm just going so I can watch out for Gon." He assured her but now her eyes went wide in shock.

"WHAT?!" She spun to look at Gon with a sharp glowering look. "Gon…" She growled.

"Don't worry Mito-san, I can't go for another four years and neither can Gon, the youngest age you can apply at is twelve." Kurapika tried in an attempted to sooth her anger, but it only had the opposite affect.

"Twelve!" She shrieked. "No! Neither of you are becoming Hunters! I have already told Gon that! It's much too dangerous! Twelve! Will I never! She seethed. "Eat your dinner and go to bed right away and forget this whole Hunter nonsense! I don't want to speak of it again!" She snapped before she spun on her heel and exited the room with a loud bang as she slammed the front door behind her.

"So you want soup or salad first?" Gon offered with a weak smile and Kurapika just shook his head and sighed. He had only overcome one obstacle only to find another had taken it's place. He should have known that life was never that easy.

"Salad sound good, Gon."

 **Author's Note-** **Belloria Rings** **\- Thank you for your very kind review, it was very inspiring for me and so you have brought about this chapter! And I hope you like it! Thank you everyone else and I hope you all enjoy, thanks! Read on! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

The next four years on Whale Island for Gon and Kurapika flew by and they made sure to make every moment of them count. They spent days on end in the vast forests, training themselves in the best way they knew how, by having fun.

Never could it be said that the two boys did not try every possible way to get Mito to let them apply for the Hunter Exam. Technically speaking, she couldn't stop Kurapika from going since she was not actually the boy's guardian but she could refuse Gon and it was well known that Kurapika only wanted go if Gon could too. Eventually Mito relented, but gave a single requirement, Gon would have to catch the Lord of the Lake. It was a feat that only Ging, Gon's father, had accomplished and Kurapika had complete faith that his little brother would succeed as well. He was not disappointed.

"Kura-nii! I did it! I caught him!" Gon shouted excitedly as he staggered down the streets towards Kurapika with the Lord of the Lake held proudly above him.

"I knew you could do it! Hunter Exam here we come!" Kurapika cheered running to help Gon carry the huge fish to the dock for all to see.

The look on Mito's face was full of both sadness and acceptance when she saw the two boys she treasured like her own children carrying the monster sized fish together with huge, proud smiles on their faces.

"This means I can take the Exam now Mito-san?" Gon asked her excitedly once they had laid the fish at her feet. She didn't say a word but nodded reluctantly.

"Yata! Arigato Mito-san!" The small boy cheered, positivity beaming, but Mito couldn't bring herself to be happy as well. She looked at the beautiful blonde Kurta she had taken into her heart as well as her home cheering along with her so sweet, happy and precious nephew, congratulating him happily. The thought of loosing them was agonizing but she couldn't deny them any longer. So she gathered her strength and formed a smile for them and lead them home proudly.

-x-

"You both have everything packed? And food for the way? And warm clothing? You never know when they might come in handy…"

"Mito-san…we're fine, we have everything we need." Kurapika told her with a comforting smile, halting her worrying as the three of them stood at docks the next morning in front of the ship that would take Gon and Kurapika to the Hunter Exam. Kurapika's eyes were un-bandaged, the scars on them long since faded and barely visible, but they remained firmly closed shut. Dressed in the Kurta clan clothing that Mito had made for him but with a simple brown cloak over them, the hood adjusted just so to shade his eyes from any prying ones, his Tonta Swords were also tucked away from view. And right there beside him was Gon, dressed proudly in his bright green jacket and shorts, fishing rod in hand and a pack firmly secured on his back. Mito had to admit the two of them made quite the pair, Kurapika looking very mysterious and stoic with his cloak and hidden eyes while Gon appeared the epitome of innocence and carefreeness with his bright clothing and bright smile.

"Yes of course, I know…" She apologized quietly. She reached forward and pulled both of them close her, tears falling unchecked. "I am so proud of both of you." She paused, suddenly pulling both away from her at an arms length and looked them straight in the eyes, or closed eyes in Kurapika's case. "Promise that you will both come back to me, please promise me that."

"I promise Mito-san." Kurapika answered first firmly.

"I promise too Mito-san! We'll come back!" Gon declared confidently right behind his brother. And Mito could only smile back at them fondly.

"Thank you, both of you." She whispered as she watched them board the ship that would take them towards a new future of the their own design.

-x-

"Suge! So amazing!" A small boy dressed in all green with gravity defying hair exclaimed excitedly as he ran around the deck of the ship with his boundless energy, apparently determined to see the ocean from every possible angle.

"Gon, calm down we only just got underway…" His companion chided the other boy with a easiness that said he was use to the other boy's actions, his face was hidden from view by his cloak's hood as he rest against one of the masts casually.

Leorio Paradinight was a man who prided himself as being a observant man but he found himself at a loss as to what to make of these two strange kids who had boarded the ship at Whale Island. He just stared at the cloaked boy, he was assuming it was boy by the depth of his voice and short stature, wondering why he would possibly want to hide his face when suddenly the aforementioned boy stood and strode briskly over to where he was sitting.

"Excuse me, can I do something for you? It is commonly considered rude to stare." He told Leorio evenly with only a hint of irritation visible in his voice.

"Sorry, you just give off a certain mysterious air always wearing a cloak like that. Would make any guy curious." Leorio countered cleverly, well he thought it was clever anyway. He couldn't see the his face but he swore he could feel the boy's insulted glare anyway.

"How I wear my clothing is of no concern of yours." He snapped at Leorio, his irritation now quite obvious as he marched way in a huff towards the all green boy who was talking with the captain of the ship. Leorio wasn't usually one to eavesdrop, in his own opinion of corse, but his curiosity got the better of him and he positioned himself in a good place that was out of sight but close enough to hear the conversation being held between the two boys when the captain had left already.

"And how far away is it? I thought I felt something like that…but if it's close…" That was the cloaked boy, Leorio noted to himself.

"It's pretty close, and it's a big one! I told the captain and he seemed really surprised that I knew." It was the perky green clad boy this time.

"I'm not surprised Gon, your so smart." Cloak boy praised the green dressed boy, Gon.

"Thanks Kura-nii! Your pretty smart too!" So the stuck up kid was the energetic one's older brother. Leorio filed the information away for possible use at a later date. "So who was the tall guy you were talking to earlier?"

"Oh him… He was just being rude and I corrected him for it, nothing more." _The brat is really gonna get it for that!_ He seethed to himself from his hiding spot.

"But Kurapika, you never talk to people first! That's great! You would only do that with me, Granny or Mito-san! You must like him! I'm sure you'll be great friends!" Leorio's jaw just dropped at the boy's words. _Friends?! With that brat?! He had to be joking!_ But apparently he wasn't the only one who thought that Gon was making no sense.

"Him as a friend?! No way! He just wouldn't stop staring at me and it really bugged me so I felt I should say something!" The cloaked brat, Kurapika, argued fervently.

"Okay, but I still think you guys would be good friends." Kurapika just sighed, Leorio could almost hear him shake his head, but gave no response to Gon's statement.

"We should get inside, if your right and you almost always are, the storm will be on us soon." _Storm?!_ That got his attention, it certainly didn't look like a storm was on it's way… "I would recommend you do the same Eavesdropper-san." Leorio flinched as he felt the Kurapika brat glare directly aimed at the stack of crates he was hiding behind.

"Great, just great. A storm and annoying brats could my day get any worse?" Leorio grumbled to himself. And as if just to prove him right, it began to rain, heavily.

"I just had to ask…"

 **Author's Note- Yes! And the Hunter exam's begins! I hope you all enjoyed his chapter, I felt it would be more interesting to see how Leorio would handle Gon and Kurapika from his perspective. I'm sorry if it seemed confusing but I really wanted to give it a try. As for the name of the type of swords Kurapika uses, they have never actually had a name in the anime or manga, so I made one up! :) Be kind and leave a review! They make me happy! Motivated! And Inspired! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

Kurapika couldn't resist a smirk when he heard the tell-tale squeak of man who was completely drenched entering the hold of the ship. But he said nothing, instead simply choosing to continue reading his book. It was a strange thing, but Kurapika had found himself capable of reading the words in books. Well, it wasn't so much reading as hearing and feeling the words that were written out in ink, but only if the words were written not typed. He had learned of his strange ability, which he assumed was another unconscious use of his Nen, in his time on Whale Island. And he was never more happy for it, it had given him the chance to rediscover his love for literature.

It hadn't taken long for the ship to begin to sway and heave wildly on the stormy waves, sending almost all of the passengers flying back and forth across the room. But of course Gon was completely fine with the excitement.

"Whahoo! This is so fun! Kura-nii, you should try it!" Gon exclaimed as he slide back and forth happily. Kurapika just smiled and shook his head no, preferring to stay in his hammock with his book. But he did spare his attention to in the rude man, reaching his Nen to asses his emotions and was surprised to find him completely calm, as unaffected as he and Gon were. Perhaps he should have given the other man more credit. Then he heard him fall ungracefully onto his face. _But not that much…_ He amended and just sighed, continuing his reading calmly. Gon had begun passing herbs and remedies to the now very seasick other passengers when the rocking had calmed down some. Kurapika abandon his book in favor of helping him, silently bringing him water, passing him more herbs when he ran out and so on.

"Well this is interesting…" Kurapika turned his head in the direction the new voice had come from. His attention and been so fixed on Gon and the sick passengers he hadn't noticed the man's approach. "Looks like we have some tough nuts this year." Kurapika quickly realized it was the captain who was speaking. "You three come with me." _Three?_ He wondered to himself in confusion, then remembered the rude man from before and realized it was probably him.

-x-

"So what are your names" The captain asked them once they were gathered at the helm, there was Gon and Kurapika of course and also the tall rude man as the Kurta had suspected.

"I'm Gon!"

"My name is Kurapika."

"Leorio." So that was is name, Kurapika shrugged inwardly, it mattered little to him but it was still good to know.

"And what are the reasons you three wanting to be Hunters?" Kurapika could feel the confusion and outrage from man he now knew to be named Leorio, apparently he didn't want to share.

"And why should we tell you that?! Your not an Examiner!" Leorio argued defiantly.

"I want to become a Hunter to find my father!" Gon announced cheerfully.

"Who's side you on kid?!" Leorio snapped at Gon angrily and that was where Kurapika stepped in.

"He can answer if he wants to, don't get angry at Gon for answering just because you don't want to!" He snarled, moving to stand protectively between Gon and the angry man.

"Get angry?! I'm not even getting started you brat! Your the one who looks the most suspicious! I haven't even seen your face yet! What you hiding?!" At that he leapt forward and yanked the hood of Kurapika's cloak back revealing his bright blonde hair and more prominently the long scar that crossed his closed eyes. While it was not as obvious as it had been at first it was still fairly visible at a glance. The Kurta winched when he felt pity from Leorio. He quickly pulled his hood back up to hide his more distinctive feature.

"You are-"

"Yes. As you so rudely found out." He told him coldly but his words had lost their strength.

"I'm sor-"

"Don't say it." Kurapika cut him off again, turning his face away from the other man with a thinly disguised shame. This was the very reason he had kept his eye's hidden, they always brought pity or disgust and sometimes both. Gon just looked at Kurapika understandingly and took his hand in his, a subtle comfort. And for that Kurapika was very grateful.

"Well isn't that just wonderful, but could we get a move on I don't have all day, I have a ship to sail!" The captain growled at them impatiently.

"And you haven't told us why we should tell you our reasons!" Leorio shouted, suddenly remembering his original reason for being angry.

"You still haven't realized it yet?"

"Huh?"

"There are as many Hunter wannabe's as there are drops of water in the sea. The Hunter Association doesn't have the time or resources to test every single person who says they want to be Hunter. So they hire people like me to sift out the promising ones. You only pass if I say you do."

"What?!" Leorio exclaimed in shock. "No way!" The Captain didn't give him a answer but instead turned to speak to one of the crew members.

"Inform the Association that we have two more failures."

"Fine! I'll make it simple, money! Being a Hunter is one of the richest professions out there! With money you can have everything! A fancy car, and huge house the best booze-"

"Well money certainly can't buy class." Kurapika whispered under his breath.

"What did you say?!" Leorio growled but Kurapika ignored him and instead addressed the Captain.

"I am the last of the Kurta clan, my people were massacred by the Phantom Troupe."

"Don't just interrupt a person!" Leorio sputtered indigently.

"So you are become a Blacklist Hunter then and get revenge for your people?" The captain asked evenly, giving nothing away.

"No… I am mainly here to make sure my brother" He nodded his head towards Gon who was still standing beside him. "stays in one piece and becoming a Hunter, to me, seemed the best way to be sure of that. The only other reason is that I want to become a Archaeological Hunter which would allow me to research and protect my people culture the best." When he finished speaking the Captain said nothing, only looking at the boy expressionlessly while Gon glowed with happiness at his brother words and Leorio continued to rage furiously at being ignored.

But no matter what each person was thinking or doing all of them turn with jolt at the bang of the cabin door being burt open.

"Captain! A water spout! And it's close!"

"All hands on deck! Pull in the sails right now!"

"I'll help!" Gon offered, ever the helpful one.

"Me too." Kurapika offered as well and the brothers followed one of the crewman out to the thrashing soaked deck to help.

 _Ah, what the heck._ Leorio thought to himself helplessly. "I'll help too, wait for me!" He shouted racing after the two boys. The gruff Captain just roared happily at the display.

"Well then here we go!" He bellowed grabbing the wheel with a tense excitement.

-x- **(I have decided to skip the crew member flying fiasco, sorry if you were looking forward to that... I couldn't find it in me to write it out properly)**

When they had successfully pulled in the sails and weathered the storm Leorio, Gon and Kurapika all instantly collapsed onto the deck in exhaustion.

"Well that was exciting!" Gon exclaimed cheerily as always, eagle spread on the deck happily soaking up the warm sunshine and right beside him Kurapika, doing the same, only nodded in tired agreement.

"Are you kidding that was insanity! You both are insane!" Leorio shouted, but for his words he was wearing a faint smile that he couldn't withhold. After a few minutes had passed Kurapika, with a soft groan, lifted himself from the deck slowly to stand before Leorio who was leaning against one of the masts.

"I apologize for my unjustified rage at your kind apology… and for interrupting you so rudely, I was in the wrong…" At first the older man seemed shocked at the Kurta's words but soon a faint blush lighted his cheeks and he waved his hand dismissively.

"Ah it's fine, I'm sorry for being rude too and pulling back your hood like that…" Then it was Kurapika's turn to blush in embarrassment.

"It's fine"

"See I knew you two would be friends!" Gon cheered, very pleased with himself and Kurapika chuckled at him.

"Well I don't know Gon, maybe." And Leorio just blinked blankly at the two of them, not entirely what to say in response.

"HAHA! I like you kids! I will personally be responsible to bring you three to the closest to the location of the Hunter exam!"

"So do we pass?" Leroy ventured to ask tentatively.

"Haha you all pass!"

"Yata!

 **Author's Note- Alright! Here is the 6th chapter at last! Took me longer then I thought it would, but here it is! A thank you all who gave me such happy reviews, I am so pleased that you like my story! But before I go I would like to apologize if I confused anyone about the ages in my story. From the very beginning I planned that Kurapika would be 14 years old instead of 17 like his is in the anime and manga. (I wanted him to be closer to Gon in age) And in changing that I realized that I should change Leorio's age accordingly as well so he is 17 not 19 in this story. And as for Gon and Kurapika... yes, they are defiantly staying at 12. Again I apologize for any confusion, i meant to mention it sooner but it just didn't happen. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it and please leave reviews! Thanks! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Thanks for everything Captain!" Gon thanked the gruff man as happily and genuinely as he always did when they arrived at Dolle Port at last.

"Heh, you're very welcome Gon." The Captain said with a chuckle. "But before you go, I'll give you a piece of advice, see that huge pine tree on top of that hill?" Gon looked at the said tree and nodded. "Head for it, it's a shortcut to the Hunter exam's location."

"Thank Captain!" And with that Gon raced back to his brother, who had his cloak's hood firmly back in place over his eyes, and new friend, Leorio, who were both currently looking at a large map. But unbeknownst to anyone a shadowed figure had heard the entire conversation between the captain and green dressed boy.

"Guys, we should head for the big tree on the hill, the Captain said it's a shortcut." Gon told the other.

"Huh? That tree?" Leorio asked in confusion, pointing at the exact tree Gon had mentioned. "Why? It's in the opposite direction of Zaban City, which is where the Exam is being held! There's a bus going there right now!" He argued.

"The Captain said it was a shortcut?" Kurapika asked Gon calmly.

"mhm!" Gon answered confidently.

"What do you think we should do Gon?"

"I think we should head for the tree."

"Okay, I guess were going to the tree." And just like that the two began to march towards the huge tree on a hill.

"Wait a minute! You two are being too trusting! He was probably lying!"

"Nope, I don't think so." Gon answered not even turning around.

"I trust Gon's instinct so I'm following him." Was all the blonde Kurta answered with, not turning around as well and continuing to walk towards the tree.

"Fine! Whatever!" Leorio shouted to them as they got farther away before stalking angrily toward the bus station, muttering about naive brats under his breathe. He had only gone a few feet when he caught the snatches of a conversation that sent him chasing after Gon and Kurapika.

"Wait for me guys!"

-x-

They walked for some time with little to no excitement for quite some time until they found themselves at the edge of what looked to be a abandon village. All three of them became very tense and slowed their pace cautiously at the foreboding aura that surrounded it as they entered. They had gone no more than 3 feet then from one of the aged buildings a group of cloaked figures with furry and colorful masks hauled onto the path what looked to be a portable stage of some kind.

"Welcome to the very exciting One Question Quiz!" A very elderly woman declared loudly, seated comfortably on the stage that was blocking their path.

"What the heck?! A quiz?!" Leorio baulked indigently. Kurapika sighed in exasperation at how easily Leorio was angered or irritated, it really wasn't that hard to tell this was just another part of the Hunter Exam test, just like the ship had been.

"You will have to give your answer within a very short period of time, any answer other then the correct one and you will be unable to take the hunter exam." The old woman further explained unaffected by loud Leorio's outburst.

"Well if you three are too afraid I can always go first." They all spun at the sound of a new voice.

"Huh? Who the heck are you?" Leorio questioned the stranger in puzzlement.

"He has been following us since the port Leorio." Kurapika explained with a shrug. "He didn't seem to have any ill intent so I didn't think it was worth mentioning. He wasn't very subtle either, I could hear him very easily." The stranger seemed to become a tad uncomfortable at Kurapika's words and had begun to look at him warily.

"What?! I didn't hear anything at all!" Leorio argued in confusion.

"Kura-nii hears everything! He is better at feeling things, but it tires him out if he does it for too long, so his hearing is pretty amazing too!" Gon explained to Leorio with a proud smile.

"Well that is very interesting… But really, what do you guys think we should do about this guy? I say we let him go first, that way we can know what kind of question it's going to be." Leorio reasoned stepping to the side to allow the stranger to go before them.

"I don't mind." Kurapika agreed, also stepping aside to stand beside him.

"Okay sure." Gon said following Kurapika's lead with a skip. And so the stranger stepped forward and one of the furry masked people placed a podium with a single button on it in front of him.

"Your mother and your lover have been kidnapped, which one do you save? One, your mother or two, your lover." The suspicious stranger slammed the button almost instantly.

"One."

"Oh, why?" The old woman asked calmly, resting her head lightly on her interlocked fingers.

"You only have one mother, you can always get a new lover." He explained confidently.

"You may pass." At that Leorio then proceed to become outraged, fuming about how that couldn't be right, that it was a unreasonable quiz.

"All you have to do is tell the old woman what she wants to hear." The stranger told them with a smirk as he marched passed the stage and continued on the path. But Kurapika found himself frowning, something was not right… But he didn't have time to dwell on his doubt because Leorio had already stepped forward with Gon for their turn.

"Your son and daughter have been kidnapped. Which one will you save? One, your son, or two, your daughter."

"What the heck! This is ridiculous! There is no right answer!" Leorio roared furiously. And just like that it all snapped together for Kurapika.

"Leorio it-"

"Not another word! If you say anything other then your answer you will be disqualified!" The old woman declared successfully cutting Kurapika off. _The cloaked boy_ _figured it out._ The old woman thought to herself with inward smile. _He's a sharp one._ "Five… four… three…" Leorio stalked over to a discarded pile of wood sticks and selected one before returning to the group. "Two… one… Bzz! Time is up!"

"Arg!" Leorio roared as he charged forward, raising his wood rod high bearing it down on the old woman angrily. But Kurapika had acted first, moving swiftly to block Leorio's attack successfully with his twin Tonta swords.

"Don't stop me Kurapika! I have to teach this old hag a lesson!" The suited man argued, obviously still enraged.

"Don't waste our correct answer Leorio!"

"What?!" Leorio still sounded angry but withdrew his makeshift weapon anyway, apparently curious as to what the Kurta meant.

"You hit the nail on the head Leorio, there was no correct answer. So the only plausible answer had to be silence."

"But what about the other guy?"

"She only said 'you may pass' she never said it was the right answer. So that must be the wrong path."

"That is correct." The old woman agreed calmly and slowly Leorio's face shifted from confused to understanding.

"I apologize Granny, I was in the wrong." He said with a respectful bow to her.

"Ohoho, it's fine, I do this for people like you young man." The old woman said with a pleased chuckle.

"Gah! I don't get it!" Gon suddenly exclaimed dropping to the ground unceremoniously. "Because if that really happened I don't know what I would do…" He explained, his disappointment plain to see. Both Kurapika and Leorio paled at his words though, realizing the magnitude of he had just said and suddenly the reason behind the test was all too clear.

"The correct path is this way." The old woman said interrupting the dark mood that had set upon them as the furry masked people pulled open a hidden door that was to their left. "About a hour's walk this way and there is a cabin under the large pine tree. There is a couple there that will lead you to the Hunter Exam's location." They all nodded and waved a polite goodbye the old woman and began their walk towards the tree and the cabin that was to be under it.

 **A/N- I did it! Finally! Who knew writing cannon stuff could be this hard... But I think I've got a pretty good foothold for now so hopefully you'll be seeing another update fairly soon! Please leave a review! I love reviews, they really do motivate me immensely! I love them! Thanks for reading! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

It felt like they had been walking for longer then a hour when they finally caught sight of the cabin the old lady had mentioned to them. It was a nice cabin of a decent size and solid structure but looked to be unoccupied.

"Hello?" Leorio called out rapping his knuckles lightly on the front door and when he go no answer moved to open the door, which as it happened, was unlocked. "We're coming in…" And the small party was shocked at the scene they came upon. The room they entered was thoroughly trashed and standing there in the center was a tall furry creature, it's sharp, pointed teeth showed in a wicked grin, standing over a young man who was clearly injured and had in it's long pointed claws a young lady.

"Let her go!" Leorio shouted boldly racing towards the tall dangerous looking creature but it only widened it's grin before leaping effortlessly out of a previously broken window and into the night with the girl still in hand, or claw.

"A Kirito…' Kurapika whispered in surprise, instantly recognizing the magical and intelligent creature even without seeing it as it fled with it's prize.

"Come on Kura-nii!" Gon called out leaping out the window as easily as the creature had, not pausing for even a moment, confidant that his brother wouldn't be far behind.

"Right! Coming! Leorio, stay here and take care of him!" He shouted back to Leorio, gesturing towards to the injured man on the floor even though he was aware that Leorio was treating his wounds, the smell of antiseptic and blood alone was enough to tell that and proceeded to race to catch up with his little brother.

-x-

It hadn't taken Kurapika long to catch up to Gon and soon they both were leaping through the trees like they use to do back on Whale Island together after the Kirito. It had been Gon that had helped Kurapika improve his other senses, particular his hearing and smell, and not have to rely as much on his Nen to navigate the world around him. While he was still learning the true extent of his ability he had learned how to moderate his use of it, enough so that he would exhaust himself from simple things, like walking around the town. He had never told Gon about Nen but Gon had not pushed for answers, easily taking his new brother's odd ability at face value.

 _-Flashback (about 4 four years ago)-_

 _Kurapika and Ging were sitting out in the warm sun on the deck of a ship headed for Whale Island when the older man turned to his temporary and one-time student and spoke seriously which was a rare thing indeed for the Hunter._

 _"_ _Kid, I know I explained Nen to you, but that's only because you fall into that odd category of Specialist and your ability in particular could get dangerous, fatal at the worst. But you can not tell Gon anything about Nen, at least not anytime soon. He needs to figure that out on his own, at his own pace. Can you promise me that kid?" Kurapika could only find himself nodding his head in acceptance of the request._

 _-End Flashback-_

"Gon! Tag team!" Kurapika shouted to Gon knowing at the smaller boy would know exactly what he meant. Gon nodded his understanding, giving him the thumbs up. Kurapika nodded back and suddenly increased his speed, just enough to be right next to the Kirito and swung his wooden swords down towards the creatures head. But it dodged his blow just barely by veering farther to the left, placing it right under Gon who dropped down from his perch in the higher branches, to hit the beast over the snout with his fishing rod. It instantly cried out in pain and dropped the girl right into Kurpika's waiting arms below.

"You surprised me boy! But you'll pay for that!"

"Wow, it can talk!" Gon exclaimed in surprise and excitement, almost lost his footing in the high branches but luckily recovered quickly enough to stay aloft.

"Yes, the Kirito are magical creatures and they can speak the just like humans! Don't get distracted!"

"Suge! That's so cool!" Gon exclaimed, clearly impressed. "And don't worry Kura-nii I'll be careful!" And he was off after the clawed, furry creature in the trees.

"And it's because you say that that I worry…" Kurapika muttered with a sigh and turned to girl who was now stirring in his arms. "Are you alright miss?" He asked as he lowered her to the ground gently. Again he was having that nagging feeling, a feeling that this girl wasn't all that she seemed. He had only to reach towards her with his Nen slightly to realize the truth. "Your a Kirito!" He exclaimed in shock, pulling his swords out swiftly and placed them right at her throat in a threatening manner.

"How?!" She asked, staring up at him in shock and confusion. The blonde Kurta had long since abandon his cloak back at the cabin in his need for speed and so his scars were plainly visible.

"Guess I'm just a bit different then most people…" He told her vaguely, still keeping his swords at her throat.

"Nen." She guessed after a moment of consideration. "You can use Nen." This time she said it more confidently.

"Your right… but I would appreciate it if you wouldn't tell my friends about that, that's something I would like to keep to myself. Now, hows about you start telling me the real reason behind this whole charade, yes?"

-x-

After giving her explanation the girl Kirito lead Kurapika back towards the Cabin where both Gon and Leorio were waiting with the young man from before who had been injured and two other Kiritos who look almost identical.

"Kura-nii! Welcome back!" Gon called out to his older brother with a beaming smile and wave even though the other boy couldn't see them as he and the girl Kirito drew closer.

"Thank you Gon." He said with a warm smile of his own patting the younger boy's head fondly when he hugged Kurapika.

"We are navigators for the Hunter Exam, our job is to lead promising applicants to the Exam's location. Since the location changes every year finding it is extremely hard without a navigator's help." The young man, who Kurapika had by now learned was also a Kirito, explained. "But we don't help just anyone." Leorio, Gon and Kurapika all gulped in trepidation, fearful of what was to follow. "Leorio-san, while you were unable to tell that I was a Kirito you bandaged and treated my wounds both quicker and more skillfully then any doctor could have and you were constantly comforting me that my wife was going to be okay. For your display of skill and kindness… you pass!" At that Leorio let out the breath he had been holding, allowing himself to fall to the ground in relief.

"Thank goodness…"

"Great job Leorio! You passed!" Gon congratulated him genuinely, sharing with him a friendly fist-bump.

"Yes, congratulations." Kurapika agreed with a smile and a nod. Then the girl Kirito spoke, but she turned to address Kurapika.

"Kurapika-san, your teamwork and easy cooperation with your brother and friend tells us that you have a great confidence and respect for them. Not to mention truly impressive tactical instinct and sword skills, for this… you pass as well!" Kurapika could not resist a pleased smile as Gon cheered for him wildly and Leorio congratulated him as the Kurta had for him. And the last to speak was one of the adult Kirtio who hadn't take a human form who turned to speak to Gon.

"Gon-kun, your ability to tell me and my wife apart, which I should mention has never been done before, is truly a feat in and of itself but also your teamwork and very impressive skill set leave me no doubt at all that you should pass!"

"Yata!" Gon cheered, leaping into the air with his fist raised high in triumph. And soon the three of them were heading off towards Zaban City and the location for the Hunter Exam.

 **A/N- This one came pretty fast! I think I'm on a roll! Maybe I'll have another chapter tomorrow! But no promises but I'm feeling good about this story! Thanks for reading and please leave lots of reviews! Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Wow! So cool!" Gon oohed as he, Kurapika and Leorio Followed the young, male Kirito through the streets of Zaban City.

"This city sure seems to attract some unsavory types…" Leorio commented as he looked around to Kurapika.

"It is a popular tourist location, so it's no real surprise that they get a host of conn artists as well. We would be wise to stay close to each oth- Gon!" Kurapika cried out grabbing his little brother by the collar just in time to drag him safely away from the shady stalls the boy had been wandering towards.

"Don't worry Kura-nii I wasn't going to buy anything, I just wanted to look."

"I know, and I know you can take care of yourself. But still, this isn't exactly the best place to go wandering off in strong or otherwise."

"Okay Kura-nii." Gon agreed with a sigh, and settled for walking next to Kurapika for the rest of the way.

"This should be it." The young Kirito announced, vaguely gesturing in front of them.

"Wow! It's huge!" Gon told Kurapika with a wide smile as he and Leorio stared up at the very tall and fancy building before them.

"Yeah, it has a real look of importance." Leorio agreed with a confidant nod.

"Oh not there, that one." They all (minus Kurapika of course) adjusted their focus to where their guide was pointing more specifically this time. It was a smalltime restaurant that was built right next the huge, fancy building.

"There?!" Leorio exclaimed in disbelief as he observed the small eating establishment very skeptically.

"Yes, think about it. Why would the Association hold the exam in a obvious place? It's meant to be low-key." The guide explained good-naturedly before leading the way into the restaurant.

"Is the back room free? We would like steak dinners for three." He announced to the chef who was behind the counter of the restaurant and it seemed to catch the chef's attention instantly.

"For three? And how would you like the steaks?"

"Grilled slowly over medium heat fire."

"Got it. Go on ahead." And without another word their guide lead them to a small room at the back of restaurant.

"Just wait here." He told them with a kind smile.

"So when do we get our steaks?" Gon asked looking very excited at the idea of food.

"That defiantly would have been nice, but Gon that was just a password, I don't think we're getting any steak dinners." Kurapika explained with a small chuckle.

"Aw that sucks… Oh well!" And just like that Gon was over his disappointment, defiantly a skill to be envious of.

"Well, good luck to you three, I hope you all succeed." The male Kirito said with a respectful nod to them and turned to leave.

"Thanks for everything Mister."

"And thank you as well Gon, it would be my pleasure to be you three's Navigator next year as well." And with another nod and warm smile the Kirito made his exit from the small room.

"Well that's rude, it's like he doesn't expect us to pass this year!" Leorio huffed indigently as he dropped into one of unoccupied chairs.

"One every three years."

"What?" Leorio turned to look at the Blonde Kurta who had spoken.

"One every three years, that's how often a rookie passes the Hunter Exams." The Kurta clarified. Leorio looked like he was going to give a response of his own but suddenly the whole room began to shake then with a groan the room seemed to be moving downward. "This room must be a elevator." Gon nodded eyeing the digital panel above the door which was rapidly increasing the farther down they went.

"Since we seem to have some time… Gon, what kind of hunter do you want to be?" Leorio asked the boy abruptly.

"I-um…" Gon stumbled, unprepared to answer his sudden question.

"Don't worry about it Gon it's not like you have to decide anything right away, we still have time to decide that." Kurapika comforted, seeing his brother's distress on the matter. However, none of them were able to continue the conversation as with a ding and sudden jolt the room/elevator came to a stop, the digital panel now displaying the number 100.

So with only a brief hesitation the small party of three exited the elevator into the underground cavern filled with people of all kinds. As soon as they entered they were greeted my a small grren man who handed them each a button with a number on it. Leorio was 403, Kurapika was 404, and Gon was 405. Once he had fastened his button to his clothing Kurapika moved him hands to pull the cowl of his cloak up to hide his eyes from view again but both Gon and Leorio stopped him.

"Don't worry Kura-nii I don't think anyone will judge you, you've already gotten this far so that defiantly says something, right?" Gon whispered to Kurapika with a bright smile and gave his brother's hand a comforting squeeze.

"And I doubt anyone here is going to care if you can't see anyway. Besides, it's better if you let them underestimate you." Leorio whispered to him as well but released his hold once he knew that the Kurta had heard him.

"You are both right… I am being ridiculous, the loss of my sight hardly matters here." And he took off the cloak completely, folded and stowed it safely away in his satchel bag. "Just habit I suppose." He said with a small, sheepish smile as they turned to get a better assessment of their fellow exam takers.

It wasn't hard to tell that the cavernous room held people who were all masters in their own right, potentially dangerous people. Kurapika didn't need his sight to recognize that he needed to very ware of those who had gathered with them here. There was sure to be some particularly nasty ones among them. So Kurapika found himself making the judgment to use his nen to asses the competition. He moved and weaved his presence through the crowd of strangers testing for ill-intent and strong talent. There were of course many, but there was four in particular that stood out to him, and all for different reasons. The first was a man who felt very talented, mostly from training not talent and posses a very strong metal fortitude. It was so strong Kurapika was worried for a moment that the man would notice his attention on him, but it appeared he did not. The second one that stood out was a boy, which alone would stand out to him, but the boy was very skilled as well, through training and talent but no ill-intent or malice to go along. It was the third man that Kurapika drew back from the instant he became aware of him. The malice and bloodlust coming from him was so thick that he almost feared he would drown in it if he didn't move away but he could also recognize talent there as well even as terrifying as the man was. Th fourth one who caught his attention was actually approaching them as it turned out. The man possessed not a single ounce of of skill or talent but his ill-intent and cruelty were only outstripped by the terrifying man. "Stay back." Kurapika snarled, drawing his sword in a singe motion to point them menacingly at the stranger who was close enough for his nose to touch the tips of the Kurta's wooden blades.

"Woah! Kurapika! What's the deal?!" Leorio exclaimed in confusion clearly not understanding why his the blonde had suddenly decided to point his weapon at a complete stranger.

"Kura-nii… did you 'feel' something?" Gon whispered to his brother questioningly. Kurapika just nodded subtle, still keeping his swords raised and Gon frowned, tensing ever so slightly.

"N-now hold it now…" The stranger stuttered nervously. "I-I haven't even introduced myself… I'm Tompa. Now why don't you put down those swords and we talk like normal people, okay?" The stranger bargained, nervously eyeing Kurapika and his swords. Kurapika did not look pleased but lowered his weapons, though not before giving Tompa a nasty look. And Gon didn't cheerily greet Tompa like he normal would but gave him a simple almost stiff greeting instead.

"I'm Gon and this is my Onii-san Kurapika and our friend Leorio."

"Haha…nice to meet you all." Tompa responded, slightly calmer then before but still nervous and wary of Kurapika and Gon a little as well, who was lacking his usual welcoming and cheery demeanor. "What's with the violent actions? Did I offend you somehow?" Tompa ventured to question, though very tentatively, curious if the blind blonde somehow knew of his past exploits.

"Kura-nii is very good at judging a person's character." Gon told Tompa just as flatly as he had greeted him. "I trust Kura-nii judgement and if he thinks he needs to raise his swords at you it's probably for a good reason."

"Ah well, don't worry! I'm not a dangerous person at all, I promise. Here, have a juice on me. Think of it as an apology." He offered handing them each a can of juice, all laced heavily with a laxative. Kurapika didn't touch the drink but Leorio and Gon both ventured to try it. Kurapika couldn't resist as tiny grin when Gon spat out the juice saying it tasted like it had gone bad, leading to Leorio spitting it out in time as well.

"Gon and I tasted lots of grasses and plants when we went into the woods, so both of us can fairly easily tell when something has gone bad." Kurapika explained giving Tompa a knowing smirking as he handed his unopened can of juice back.

"Ehehe… gomen, I had no idea." Tompa apologized with a deep bow to them. _Crazy mountain kids… what is with the rookies this year?_ He wonder to himself as he returned to the main crowd of participants. _There's that white haired boy who just downed the laxative juice like it was nothing, saying he had immunity to poisons or something and then there is the ninja who looked totally gullible but is actually pretty dangerous and lastly, that one with strange needles all over him who is just downright creepy, I don't even want to get near him._

-x-

Meanwhile Gon, Kurapika and Leorio were discussing the events that had transpired.

"What the heck Kurapika! Why did you threaten that guy, he didn't do anything to us!" Leorio growled but Kurapika already had a response ready.

"He almost did actually, but never mind that. You just need to know that he is dangerous, maybe not physically speaking… no, defiantly not physically, but mentally he is very cruel. I recommend keeping your distance from him whenever possible." he paused for a moment before continuing on. "And there is one other person I recommend staying away from too, even more so then Tompa. I can't give you a face but I am pretty sure you'll know who I am talking about when you do see him…" A horrified scream filled the cavern as a man was kneeling on the ground as his arms disintegrated into pink flower petals. And standing over him was a man dressed in bright colored and oddly shaped clothing and had a terrifying smile on his face. Right away Leorio and Gon knew this was the man Kurapika had been talking about.

"Hisoka… the psycho's back again…" Kurapika heard someone muttered almost fearfully at the horrible display.

"You really should always apologize when you bump into someone." The clown-like man, Hisoka, said with chilling smile then suddenly turned to stare right at Kurapika, licking his lips almost perversely. Luckily no one caught the momentary stare but Kurapika still had felt it, that sickening stare, with a shutter, no nen was needed for that.

"Kura-nii?" Gon asked his brother sensing his unease.

"It's fine Gon, I'm fine…" He said with a confidence that he did not actually have.

"Buuuuuuuzzz." Somewhere a timer sounded and the back wall of the cavernous room shuttered then slowly began to crawl upward until a longer tunnel was made visible to the applicants and also a tall thin man with curly mustache for a mouth who standing before them.

"Welcome to this year's Hunter Exam. I will warn you that tests that are to follow may lead to injury or death, should you be lacking in skill or luck I recommend that you take your leave. If anyone wishes to withdraw now is the time, you may exit through the door behind you." No one moved in the slightest. "Very well, all 404 remaining applicants will be participating. This year's Hunter Exam will now commence!"

 **A/N- Woah! I think this is my longest chapter yet! For any of my stories! I apologize to all of you who were hoping for a Killua meeting... I know some of you have been wait for that but don't worry it'll happen, Killua is defiantly in my top three favorite characters. It's gonna be in the next chapter, I swear! (Though, fair warning, my school life is taking over right now so it might be a while before the next chapter, sorry!) But thank you for reading my story and please leave reviews! I love them! Thanks! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm Satotz, the Phase one examiner. You must follow me to Phase two, this is the First Phase." Was all the lanky man with the strange mustache for a mouth said before proceeded to almost gallop down the long, sparsely lit tunnel giving them all no choice but to follow him.

Two hours and roughly 30 kilometers later several of the exam applicants had dropped out, unable to keep up with the examiner and the rest any longer. It was fairly easy for Gon who had yet to even break a sweat and his brother similarly but their somewhat friend, Leorio seemed to be struggling though he had yet to give up or fall too far behind. Kurapika could have easily run at Gon's pace but he had found himself almost unconsciously lagging behind some, setting his own pace somewhere between his brother's and Leorio's. His hearing, as sharp as ever, caught the sound of skateboard wheels rolling down the tunnel floor, it was the boy he had felt before, Kurapika was sure of it. It didn't take long for Leorio to voice his resentment.

"Hey kid that cheating!" He snarled in outrage.

"Oh really?" The boy answered in a almost bored tone, still riding his skateboard.

"Yeah! This is suppose to be a endurance test! You can't have a skateboard!"

"That's not true." Gon chimed in calmly.

"What?! Gon!" Leorio snapped back, obviously not liking being corrected.

"The examiner never said that, all he said was to follow him." The older one could only growl his displeasure, unable to argue Gon's words.

"How old are you?" The skateboard boy asked Gon casually, ignoring Leorio in favor of the other boy.

"I'm 12." Gon answered easily. The other hummed his acknowledgment.

"We're the same age…"

"So what's your name? I'm Gon!" The cheery boy offered with a warm smile.

"I'm Kilua." The other answered flipping off his skateboard flashily and began running beside Gon.

"So cool!" Gon exclaimed, impressed by the move.

And just like that the two younger boy's began a casually conversation, pulling farther ahead of Leorio as well as Kurapika. The blonde Kurta just smile lightly and waved Gon onward when he felt the other boy hesitating. Something told Kurapika that Gon and other boy would be good for each other, besides, Gon deserved friends and all the better if they were the same age as him.

"So why are you taking the exam?" The skateboard boy, Killua, asked Gon casually.

"I want to become a Hunter like my dad!" The mountain boy declared cheerfully.

"Eh, really? What is your dad like then?"

"Oh, I don't know, I've never met him."

"Haha!" Killa laughed wildly. "You want to be a hunter like your dad but you've never met him! Your so weird!"

"Maybe, but I want to become a hunter like him and find out what about it made it worth leaving his own son behind." Gon explained warmly but seriously. Though he quickly returned to his usual brilliantly happy tone. "But I wasn't alone, I had Mito-san and Kura-nii with me!"

"Who are they?"

"Well you already met Kura-nii and Mito-san is my aunt." Gon clarified still smiling.

"I did?" Killua asked in mild puzzlement as he turned to look briefly back at Leorio and Kurapika. "The blonde or the guy with glasses?"

"Kura-nii is blonde and doesn't have glasses."

"Okay, good to know." Killa commented with casual smile and stored the new information away.

Meanwhile, several strides behind them Leorio was loosing steam. He was staggering and wheezing along while Kurapika did his best not to leave the older teen behind and not fall too far behind himself.

Come on Leorio! You can't just give up now!" Kurapika encouraged him. Though it didn't seem to help much when Leorio suddenly fell to his knees and looked like he might just give up. But Leorio instead surprised the Kurta by suddenly bursting forward with a roar, running in the most ridiculous manner but moving at a renewed speed. At this sudden improvement Kurapika could only smile and pick up the briefcase that the taller man had left in his unexpected rush of energy and quickened his own pace.

Leorio panted wildly as he continued running in his totally unruly manner but squawked in surprise when he turned to look to his right and found Kurapika there running next to him like he had not changed his speed at all, even though he knew he had.

"You jerk! You were holding back!" The blonde looked properly sheepish but said nothing in response. "Aren't you worried about Gon? Shouldn't you be with him if you can keep up so easily?" To Leorio's shock the other boy just giggled, yes giggled.

"Your concern is duly noted Leorio. I am not worried about my little brother at the moment, he's just making a new friend so I'm giving him some space." He answered happily.

"That white-haired brat?! I don't think he's exactly good friend material!" The taller of the two argued indigently.

"On the contrary I think he will be perfect for Gon. A normal friend would never be able to keep up with him. And the boy shows not ill-intent so I am letting it be." Kurapika explained smoothly as he gave Leorio a knowing smile. "What I'm confused about is you Leorio…" That got a look of puzzlement. "Well, your personality need some serious work and so does your short temper."

"Oi!"

"And you say you're doing this for the money but I've met my share of people who do things for money but you don't feel like any of them, not at all." Leorio grew quiet, giving no response and Kurapika knew that he had hit upon something but he decided that it would be best to offer something of his own first. A sign of trust was in order. "A group of people who do what they do for money killed my people for their eyes." Leorio paled rapidly at this statement and looked like he might be sick.

"For their eyes? And by you people you mean…"

"The Kurta Clan. My people have eyes that change a brilliant red hue when we have elevated emotions, mainly anger. It is considered one of the most beautiful colors in the world and they sell on the black market for a very hefty sum." His voice was quiet and bitter as the two of them pressed on, now climbing up a steep slope of stairs.

"I am sorry to hear about you people… Life can be heartless." Leorio answered in a equally bitter tone after a moment of silence had passed between them. "I know that. But the world runs on money! That's why you need money!" Kurapika looked like he might hit Leorio for his words but Leorio continued on. "With money I could have saved my friends life!" And just like that the rage drained from the blonde as quickly as it had come.

"A disease?"

"It was curable but the surgery for it costed a fortune. I thought I could become a doctor and tell other kids with the same illness that it was free of of charge! But becoming a doctor costs even more money! So I need money!"

"Very well Leorio, I will agree to disagree with you." Was the answer the Kurta gave with gentle smile to the other man who just blushed in mild embarrassment.

"Yeah, do what you want."

"I believe we are nearing the end." Kurapika commented suddenly. "I can feel fresh air and I can hear Gon up ahead. Do you want to race to the end? Or are you too old for that?"

"HUH?! Who are you calling old! I'm only 17!"

"Eh?! No way!"

"I am!" Leorio only realized his mistake when he caught sight of the smirk that had sneaked across Kurapika's face.

"Well then a race to the finish shouldn't be a problem then!" And the blonde Kurta was off, leaving a sputtering Leorio with no choice but push to catch up.

"No fair you cheeky brat!"

-x-

Kurapika had indeed been correct when he had said they had been nearing the end of the tunnel. With the Kurta's 'encouragement' Leorio actually reached the end of the tunnel near the middle of the pack just behind Kurapika. Neither had been surprised to see Gon and Killua waiting for them at the tunnel's end and from what they were currently telling Kurapika they had had a race too but had tied.

"It was pretty cool Kura-nii! Mister Satozo said we finished at exactly the same time!"

"That's great Gon I'm glad you had such a good time." Kurapika answered honestly before changing to a only slightly more serious topic. "So this isn't the finish Gon?"

"Nope! Mister Satozo-san said we're only halfway!"

"The air feels wet… Is there a large lake or swamp nearby?"

"Yes! Kura-nii is as sharp as ever!" Gon cheered happily. "It's a really big swamp!"

As if on cue the Hunter examiner turned to addressed the group gathered. When he did, Kurapika heard the grinding sound of a metal panel falling shut and the cries of disappointment from those who had only just missed the cut off. "This is Swindler's Swamp." The examiner explained. "It is called this for a good reason. The creatures that live here will try to trick you into becoming their next meal so follow me closely. If you don't you will not make it."

 **A/N- Oh my goodness! What is this?! Is it a update I see?! Yes! Yes it is! I have finally done it and actually updated this story! Yay! I hope you all like this chapter! I apologize for the wait! I have just been so lacking in motivation for this fandom... which is sad cause I still like it a lot! But here it is at long last! Please let me know what you think! Hopefully at least some people are happy to see this story coming back! XD Thank you for reading and please leave a (hopefully positive) review! Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

"This is Swindler's Swamp." The examiner explained. "It is called this for a good reason. The creatures that live here will try to trick you into becoming their next meal so follow me closely. If you don't you will not make it." The examiner who called himself Satotz told them calmly.

"Heh idiots, how can they fool us if we know it's coming?" Leorio snorted skeptically. But he didn't get the chance to speak further when from around the tunnel's entrance outcropping a battered looking man appeared and shouted.

"Don't be fooled! He's been lying to you! He's a imposter! He's not the examiner, I am! This of course lead to a outbreak of whispers and doubts throughout the group.

"What? An imposter?! What's going on?" Leorio exclaimed in confusion.

"Look!" The man who claimed to be the real examiner and hauled out a thin-monkey looking creature with a striking resemblance to the supposed imposter.

"It looks like satotz-san!" Gon exclaimed.

"It's a man-faced ape! They love the taste of human flesh but their weak so they were planning lead you away and eat every one of you!" He supposed examiner told them. Several people simply looked unsure while many others looked to be believing him, including Leorio.

"Leorio, that man isn't a human." Kurpaika whispered to Leorio softly.

"Yeah, defiantly! He sure didn't run like a human!"

"No Leorio, I meant the-" But Kurapika didn't get the chance to correct his friends misunderstanding. For several cards flew at a deadly speed towards the new arrived man and the one who had been leading them. But it was only the tall man with a curly mustache for a mouth who stopped the cards from reaching their target. The stranger had three cards buried in him, killing him instantly.

"I see. That settles it then." A voice declared sweetly and they all turned to look at the still very creepy man that was named Hisoka who was currently playing with a stack of cards, not even trying to hide the fact that the attack had been from him. "The examiners are hunters, so the person who holds the title that we seek could easily mange such an attack."

"I will take that as a compliment. But if you attack again I will have to report you and you will be disqualified." The examiner Satotz warned in a low voice.

"Hai, hai."

"Good. This is the kind of thing you will have to be prepared for or you will die. Keep close and be careful. Now please follow me." And without another word the examiner turned and began the trek into Swindler's Swamp and the remaining 368 applicants followed him without pause.

-x-

"Hah! Another marathon huh?"Leorio commented irritably as they all continued to run across the swampy land.

"Yes, but running in marshlands is much harder then normal." Kurapika told him knowledgeably. But his words were said with little attention for he he found himself almost unconsciously giving most of him attention to where Gon and Killua were. Gon could be very gullible at times and though he usually had luck on his side Kurapika couldn't help but worry about him.

"If you're that worried go on ahead already!" Leorio shouted at him suddenly.

"Wha-! I never said-"

"it's written all over your face! When it comes to Gon you get really easy to read. I'll be fine you idiot!" Kurapika ducked away in embarrassment at this. Was he really so easy to figure out when it came to his little brother? He didn't want to leave Leorio on his own… the easily irritated, strange, rude but kind teen who didn't looking like a teen had really grown on him. He want to see him pass. But he did want to at least check on Gon, for peace-of-mind if nothing else…

"Fine! But I'll come back so don't you dare fall too far behind!" He shouted in response.

"As if I would!" The other retorted back but it was lacking in bite and was even said with a smile as the blonde ran further ahead to catch up with the two younger kids.

It didn't take much time to catch up with Gon and Killua who he came upon sitting in a puddle of liquid that smelled less then fragment to Kurapika's sensitive nose.

"Kura-nii! You caught up!" Gon shouted happily giving the Kurta a smelly hug. " We got swallowed by a giant frog!" Kurapika laughed at that, returning the hug even if the smell burned his nose. Killua seemed to be assessing Kurapika from a small distance, trying his best to figure out the person that Gon call his brother. As far as he could tell the other boy was blind with the scars he had over his eyes and how he never opened them though the blonde didn't seem to be hinder by his disability in the slightest. But he hadn't tried to discourage his and Gon's friendship yet so he didn't really see a point to puzzling over it too much. In the end, Killua only shrugged and moved closed to the two.

"We should be going. Kurapika are you coming with us now?" He asked the Kurta casually.

"No, Killua I think I will be returning to Leorio I just wanted to be sure Gon was doing okay, he can be a bit gullible at time."

"I am not Kura-nii!" The smaller boy argued with a pout. Kurapika just laugh lightly and patted his head.

"You kind've are Gon, but I know your strong so I will try not to be too much of a mother hen." He told him kindly. "I'm glad your doing just fine so I will go back to that idiot now, he can be a bit too-" But he was cut off by a scream not far off. It wasn't Leorio's voice but Kurapika could feel Leorio's distress and anger coming from the same direction. He turned to the green dressed boy with a torn look.

"Gon…"

"i know Kura-nii and I'm coming with you! He's my friend too!"

"Fine!" Kurapika gave in with a huff.

"Go on ahead Killua! We'll meet up with you at the end!" Gon shouted back as he and Kurapika headed in the direction of the scream as fast as they could leaving Kuilla to just watch them go with a exasperated sigh.

-x-

When they reached the location of the scream Gon suddenly froze in shock leaving Kurapika almost crashing into him. Kurapika reeled slightly at the sudden, overpowering smell of blood and death, there was several people dead and he could easily feel Leorio's rage and the perverse pleasure radiating off the man he knew to be named Hisoka too. It was the silence that unnerved him leaving him unable to fully grasp what had occurred. The tell-a-tale swish of his brother's fishing pole flying through the air and deafening crack as it hit Hisoka ended the long silence though. _Hisoka must have tried to hurt Leorio_ he reasoned silently to himself and shivered as he felt the gaze of the clownishly dressed man turn to him and Gon.

"Gon! Move!" Kurapika shouted fearfully grabbing Gon by the collar of his jacket and leaped away.

"Oh, perceptive…" A voice praised from behind them. Both Gon and Kurapika swung their weapons at the location of the voice in the same moment only to hear a poof like they had hit a cloud and not a person. The two brothers put their backs together preparing for the next assault. But it was Leorio who in the end took the preemptive, clearly not one to take a hint and run when he had the chance. He ran forward with a roar only to be struck down by his enemy in one punch and crumple to the ground in a heap.

"Leorio! Gon cried out, worried for their friend.

"Gon! Don't get reckless!" But his words came too late, the younger boy had already left his brother's side to attempt an attack at Hisoka for Leorio's sake, letting his fishing line fly out again. Hisoka had clearly expected something of the like and turned to face the charging Gon once more. But Gon was not as careless as he seemed, the line suddenly dropped, raising a large cloud of dust to hide him and swung his rod down at the other man. But for all his cunning he was clearly not a match for the clownishly-dressed man who had caught him mid-attack by the throat.

"Good boy, such a good boy…" The man hissed in a poisonously sweet tone, slowly tightening his grip on Gon's throat.

"LET. HIM. GO." The words were chillingly cold, and Hisoka turned his face to the speaker still keeping his hold on Gon's throat. Kurapika's eye's were open to show a stunning red hue though the lack sight in them wasn't hard to tell and was emitting a blazing amount of nen around himself, practically seething rage.

"Kura-nii…" Gon choked out, now worrying about his brother. He couldn't see nen but he could still feel the wild ferocity coming from Kurapika. The blonde Kurta covered the distance between Hisoka and himself in a flash, grabbing the clown's wrist in a crushing grip.

"LET. HIM. GO." He repeated once more, his tone still the same, just as frightfully enraged.

"Ohh…" Hisoka breathed, sickeningly excited at the sight of the furious Kurta. And then he suddenly released Gon, who fell coughing and hacked on the ground trying to get some air through his abused throat. As soon as Gon was released his blaze of nen vanished, closed his red eyes, and released his vice grip on Hisoka in favor of moving to his little brother.

"Gon! Are you okay?!" He questioned worriedly, kneeling down beside him.

"Congratulations. You both pass." At that the two boy's were both surprised and confused by Hisoka's words. "Don't worry you're friend passed too. I recommend you both go now. I trust you both had find your way on your own?" The man asked with a grin, lifting a unconscious Leorio over his shoulder and then walked off into the fog without another word.

"Kura-nii… I'm okay now, don't worry." Gon soothed his brother with a gentle hug when he realized that Kurapika was shaking, whether still from anger or distress he couldn't be sure.

"Thank you Gon, I know." But Gon still frowned, not entirely believing his brother, his answer had been both shaky and in a very soft in tone. "We should go…"

"Yeah." Gon agree quietly as they both stood and began to head to the direction that Hisoka had gone with their friend.

 **A/N- Two chapters in roughly two days! I'm on a roll! XD But onto more important things! I am of the idea that Hisoka uses nen for his cards to make them as sharp as blades and due to this I think he would easily recognize what Kurapika is doing with his nen in this chapter. And that's about it! Please follow or favorite! And review! Let me know what you think! If you have questions please PM me! Thanks and read on! :)**


End file.
